


Lost on you

by angej04



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angej04/pseuds/angej04
Summary: (Anteriormente Big Bad Wolf)Son vacaciones de pascua cuando los amigos de la madre de Harry deciden visitarlos todos los días; en consecuencia se crea un vínculo entre Louis, el esposo de la amiga de su madre y Harry, quién solo quería pasarla bien con sus amigos.O en dónde Harry le apuesta la comida a Louis, sin saber que él será comido al final.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	Lost on you

Ya hace una semana que los amigos de su madre, provenientes de Doncaster, están en Holmes Chapel por asuntos de trabajo, eso no le sería ningún inconveniente si no fuera porque están la mayor parte del tiempo en su casa, Harry lo odia, odia a las visitas y, para colmo, está en las vacaciones de pascua.

Bueno, realmente después de los primeros tres días se acostumbró a encontrar a Celine, la amiga de su madre, con Louis, el esposo caliente de esta, en su cocina; siempre tomando té. A decir verdad, Celine es una muy buena y divertida mujer, tiene un aire hippie que a Harry le parece llamativo, él juraría haberla visto fumando marihuana con su madre en el patio trasero, pero bueno, eso no significa que se a hippie. Por otro lado está Louis, él es divertido también, realmente se lleva bien con él, tienen muchos intereses en común, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa con él; Louis le agrada demasiado.

A Harry nunca le gustaron las visitas en su casa, pero siempre hace una excepción con Louis, y Celine, porque lo integran muy bien en las charlas -menos en las mañanas, ese tiempo es un misterio para el chico-. Entonces todo va bien hasta que su madre sugiere algo no tan bueno para él, es lunes y Harry planea salir con Niall y Liam, cosa que Anne quiere impedir. —Cariño ¿podrías acompañar a Louis a recorrer la cancha de fútbol?— Él alza la vista de su desayuno, indignado, le había dicho sus planes ayer. —Pero ma, hoy voy con Ni y Li al centro comercial.— Se queja, escuchando una risita de parte de Celine.

—Por favor, Harry, eres al único que conoce Louis, además no irás a hacer nada importante al centro.— Le ruega su madre, como si quisiera sacar a Louis de su camino de alguna manera, frunce el ceño. —Cariño, no es que tu madre y yo quisieramos arruinar tu cita, pero nosotras iremos a comprar cosas de mujeres, Louis siempre se aburre ahí.— Está vez la esposa del hombre habla, haciéndolo reír.

¿Cosas de mujeres? —No importa si no puedes, Harry, puedo ubicarme por el GPS.— Finalmente habla Louis, quién se encuentra bebiendo tranquilamente su té. —Yo pregunté si podías guiarme, pero si estás ocupado puedo manejarme solo.— Explica el hombre, mirándolo fijamente, creando una tensión extraña que, nuevamente, Harry odia. Él siempre hace eso, crea un ambiente tan exclusivo con solo mirarlo a los ojos, Harry no puede resistirse.

Anne y Celine nunca notan aquella tensión, y Harry se pregunta ¿por qué? Si claramente está allí. —No te preocupes, Louis, veré qué puedo hacer.— Cede al no resistir más la mirada, entonces toma su taza para llevarla al lavadero, siendo observado de pies a cabeza por aquel hombre. —No puedo creer como Harry no tiene frío, yo así vestida me moriría de frío.— Comenta Celine, al notar que su marido no aparta los ojos de chico.

Y es qué ¿cómo podría aparta la vista de tal estímulo a la locura? Louis definitivamente tiene los ojos bendecidos por Afrodita sino ¿de que otra forma se le permitiría ver a la personificación del deseo de tales formas? Porque cada vez que cruzaba aquella puerta de madera aquel joven en pantalones cortos, ajustados exquisitamente, y tops de todos colores se cruzaba por su vista indiscretamente; podría matarlo en cualquier momento.

᳟᳞᳟᳞᳞

Luego de una hora, finalmente Harry baja para acompañar a Louis a la chancha, no le vendría mal algo de ejercicio después de todo, baja la escalera de dos en dos, emocionado. Para frente a Louis, el hombre se encuentra con una camiseta de los Doncaster Rovers, unos pantalones negros sobre unas leggins del mismo color, Harry se relame los labios, se ve bien. Al contrario que Louis, el menor lleva un top blanco liso y un short Adidas del mismo color, pero este muy arriba de las rodillas.

Se despiden de las mujeres para así subir al auto que Louis alquiló, el viaje no es silencioso, pero tampoco hablan demasiado, están cómodos. —Louis, te hago una apuesta.— Harry propone, bajando del auto, frente a las canchas. —El que pierda pone la comida.— El joven está seguro, pero aún así no puede no intimidarse al ver la sonrisa de superioridad que Louis le da. —Acepto la apuesta.— Cierran el trato dándose las manos.

Entran al pequeño establecimiento y piden una cancha, Louis tiene que inventar que los demás jugadores llegarán en un rato, cosa que hace reír a Harry cuando finalmente pisan el césped. —Y dime, Harry ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?— Están estirando, aunque ambos preferirían otra entrada en calor. «¿Además de que está jodidamente caliente y no me perdería la oportunidad de verlo sudar?» Pregunta mentalmente, sonriendo.

—Mi madre siempre dice que no tengo un modelo masculino, ya que crecí con ella y mi hermana solamente, así que quería darle el gusto, supongo.— Alza sus hombros, intentado no sonar a qué inventó esa excusa, aunque sea un poco cierta. Terminan sus estiramientos para ir a la cancha, y así comenzar con el partido. Algo sencillo, diez a diez ya que son solo ellos dos, y Louis no quiere parecer desesperado por reclamar lo que, obviamente, va a ganar.

᳟᳞᳟᳞᳞

Luego de un rato, el partido finalmente termina, con un diez a cuatro de parte de Harry, quién se quiere morir. —Vámos, no fue tan malo ¿hace cuánto me dijiste que no jugabas?— Le extiende la mano Louis, intentado que se levante del piso, en dónde está recostado desde que Louis metió su décimo gol. —Cuatro años.— Acepta la mano, alzando la vista y viendo lo bien que luce el hombre con el pelo bañado en transpiración.

—Bueno, ahora dime qué quieres comer para terminar con esto.— Habla con falsa molestia, yendo hacia la puerta de la cancha, Louis lo sigue sonriendo. —Bien, primero déjame pasar por un lugar.— Harry está de acuerdo mientras sube al auto, dejando que Louis conduzca por el atardecer hacia donde sea que lo lleva.

Frenan frente a una farmacia, el mayor se baja casi corriendo, mientras Harry observa todo, ajeno a las intenciones indecentes del otro, pensando que va a buscar algo para el dolor muscular. Lee el chat grupal que tiene con sus amigos, también le responde que está todo bien a su madre y que irán a comer, ella le responde que está todo bien también mientras Louis entra al auto, Harry lo mira curioso ganándose solo una sonrisa de parte del mayor.

—Bien, ahora vamos a mi hotel, me gusta comer en casa.— Otra vez aquel ambiente, Harry siente que no podrá seguir así. En todo el recorrido hacia el hotel Louis se la pasa dándole miradas lascivas que Harry, gustoso, corresponde, dándose una idea de que quiere comer el mayor. Estaciona rápidamente frente al hotel, sin importarle que allí no se pueda estacionar y, seguido por Harry, se paran frente al ascensor.

En ningún momento el ambiente caliente se deshace, Harry está de acuerdo con que quiere hacer esto, olvidando, o no tanto, el que Louis tenga esposa. El ascensor baja, y ambos entran con una sonrisa cómplice; ya en él, Louis acorrala a Harry de espaldas a un espejo, pega sus labios a la oreja del rizado, exhalando aire caliente. —Perdiste, Harry, te toca pagar la apuesta.— La forma en que su nombre sale de los labios de Louis le hace temblar las rodillas.

—S sí.— Gime en un susurro, nisiquiera su ex lo ponía así, tan caliente. Finalmente las puertas metálicas se abren, el menor es guiado a una habitación, Louis cierra la puerta tras de si, permitiéndose quedar frente a la espalda de Harry. —¿Puedo?— Pregunta, sus manos se encuentran a cada lado de la cadera de Harry, está de puntas de pie, lo suficiente para susurrar en la nuca del menor.

De respuesta recibe un asentimiento, cuidadosamente alza su mano derecha para correr los largos rizos del cuello del chico, besa cuidadosamente aquella área, deleitando sus oídos por los suspiros tan majestuosos que aquel chico a su merced le otorga. —Mírame.— Ordena y sin esperar respuesta lo voltea, tan hermoso. —¿Estás seguro de esto?— Harry no puede creer que, aún siendo el dominante, Louis pueda verse tierno en una situación así.

—Lo estoy.— Traga saliva, no va a negar que fantaseo con él una o dos veces, vamos, tiene ojos y los sabe usar. Finalmente Louis une sus labios, un beso que expresa todo lo contrario a lo que quiere hacerlo, tan frágil; después de todo aún tiene miedo de que se arrepienta. Al ver que no lo hace vuelve a unir sus labios, está vez se permite bajar sus manos hasta el culo de Harry, el cual gime ante eso.

Un —Ah.— Contra sus labios y todo se va al carajo para el mayor, camina lentamente con Harry entre sus brazos, para dejarlo sobre la cama, boca abajo. —Dime precioso ¿alguna vez te han dado una mamada?— Le pregunta mirándolo a los ojos, mientras acaricia su abdomen, Harry lo mira confundido. —No hablo de una chupada, Harry, una verdadera mamada.— Aclara, relamiendo sus labios, provocándolo más si es posible.

El nombrado se limita a negar, intimidado, haciendo que Louis sonría arrogante. —Te mostraré.— Coloca cada mano de lado el la cabeza de Harry, bajando lentamente para atrapar esos gruesos labios en un beso desesperado, incluso pueden sentir sus dientes. Lentamente se separan, el estado de sumisión en el cual Harry se encuentra lo calienta aún más, así que solamente se deja besar.

El adulto besa su mandíbula para bajar hacia su cuello, sin importarle qué se dedica a succionar y marcar partes al azar, le encanta la idea de que vean aquellas marcas y que, aunque el chico debajo de él no pueda decir su nombre, lo recuerde y junto con él, lo de esta noche. Baja los besos, repartiendo marcas y mordidas por la fina piel de Harry, quién se encuentra suspirando exquisitamente, nunca han sido tan delicados con él.

Al llegar a la pelvis este admira su obra maestra sobre aquel exquisito lienzo. —Si pudieras verte ahora, oh, no sé cómo me contengo para no ponerte en cuarto ahora mismo.— Confiesa Louis, haciendo sonrojar a Harry, aún más si es posible. Lentamente comienza a besar la "v" formada de Harry, mientras que, con cuidado, baja los shorts deportivos de este, quién lo ayuda alzando sus caderas.

Sonríe de lado al ver que trae puesto ropa interior de encaje, es de un color blanco y combina perfectamente con su conjunto para hacer deporte. Harry baja la vista, un poco avergonzado por lo que lleva ¿y si deja todo por su ropa interior? —Te vez más caliente solo con este, bebé.— La voz de Louis sale más ronca de lo normal, cosa que logra tranquilizarlo de sobre manera, lentamente siente la delicada tela deslizarse por sus muslos, su erección rebota pidiendo atención, se muerde el labio.

El mayor comienza suave, lamiendo y succionando lentamente la piel del tronco, quiere desesperar a Harry, concentra su atención en los testículos también, sonríe al sentir un poco de vellos, eso le recuerda que él tampoco se afeitó hoy, se siente en confianza. Finalmente, luego de un tiempo tortuoso para Harry, sube hacia su glande, siguiendo la línea superficial de la uretra, perfectamente. Mete el glande a su boca, succiona mientras pasa su lengua en el conjunto de nervios, siente a Harry temblar debajo y sabe que lo está haciendo bien.

Mientras mueve su cabeza de arriba abajo, aún con solamente el glande en su boca, aprieta el tronco fuerte, deleitándose con el sabor del joven y, obviamente, aquellos gemidos celestiales. En un ágil movimiento envuelve el glande entre su prepucio, succionando así con más fuerza. —Louis, sí, ahí, ahí.— Ruega Harry, sintiendo aquel placer nuevo e inigualable, el hombre acude a su orden complacido, para, luego de hacerlo tres veces más, dedicarse a una garganta profunda.

Harry se encuentra en un delicioso trance, al sentir la garganta de Louis comerse todo su miembro puede admitir perfectamente que nunca le han hecho una mamada antes, entonces sujeta los cabellos del hombre, aún sin dejar de temblar bajo la hábil boca de Louis. De la nada, Louis termina con su exelente trabajo para mirarlo a los ojos, puede verlo lamer sus labios. Harry lo mira confundido, le faltaba tan poco para llegar. —¿Louis?— Su pregunta suena más a suplica—Quiero que te vengas de solo mis movimientos, bebé.—

La voz ronca gracias al esfuerzo logra encender aún más a Harry, quién ya no siente una parte de sus piernas. Las grandes manos de Harry tiran de la camiseta de Louis, haciéndolo acercarse aún más, quiere besarlo, morirá si no lo hace; el beso es lento y sensual, como si quisieran seducirse, entonces el menor aprovecha para quitarle la camiseta, y abrazarlo más a él, la fricción de sus pechos lo hace, de alguna forma, especial.

Tranquilamente Louis sienta a Harry entre el beso, para así él quede a la altura perfecta frente a su miembro. Le otorga el placer de desvestirlo, capa tras capa de ropa la desesperación se hace aún más fuerte. Harry lo mira a los ojos, tiene miedo. —Nunca hice una mamada.— Revela, avergonzádo, rápidamente intenta excusarse, sin sentido. —Si he tenido novio y eso, pero nunca me pidieron esto. Tengo miedo.— De nuevo, aquella sensación de rechazo invade su pecho, pero Louis solo acaricia su mejilla, reconfortándolo.

—Y está bien, está bien si no me la chupas, tengo lubricante de todas formas. No te preocupes por eso, está noche yo te comeré a ti, bonito.— Intenta hacerlo sentir seguro, que no se la chupe no es el fin del mundo después de todo, tiene asuntos mejores que atender. Harry se siente seguro, entonces observa a Louis bajar nuevamente, un suspiro caliente entre sus muslos lo hace estremecer.

Nuevamente Louis se dedica a comerse a Harry, esta vez, lame el ano del joven de una manera delicada, también introduce su lengua, con la cual hace un vaivén que, a la vista de Harry, es excelente; se come ese culo como si aquello fuera lo más exquisito en su vida, aunque ahora mismo pueda jurar que lo es. Harry en ningún momento deja de gemir y pedir por más, no puede creer que estuvo viviendo su vida sin esto antes, tan bueno.

Pero el pene de Louis no puede más, así que alza su rostro para ver al menor sobre la cama, con la cara completamente roja y algunos pelos pegados a su rostro. —Hermoso.— Le dice, sacándole una sonrisa. —¿Estás listo?— Pregunta, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, admirando su belleza. —Sí, por favor, Louis.— Ruega, sin saber cuánto más duraría así. Entonces el nombrado se dirige a su abrigo, el dónde saca unos preservativos y unos sobrecitos de lubricante.

«A eso fue a la farmacia.» Razona Harry, sintiéndose un tonto, mientras lo ve volver a él. Entonces observa al mayor abrir un sobre con mucho cuidado, después lo ve abrir el resto, frunce el seño. —Estaré demaciado resbaladizo para abrir los otros.— Le aclara al ver su rostro, para luego sonreír. —Díme si te duele ¿sí?— Lo sostiene de una pierna, mientras lo besa cuidadosamente, dejándolo con ganas de más cuando vuelve a prestarle atención a su entrada.

Se unta lubricante en el pulgar, para luego introducirlo cuidadosamente dentro de Harry, viendo su rostro por si algún signo de molesta se aproxima: nada. Disfruta los lentos jadeos provenientes de la boca del menor, mientras su dedo entra y sale de una manera tranquila, sube su vista otra vez para ver a Harry, entonces suelta la pierna del menor y le acaricia un glúteo, nuevamente lo siente temblar.

Con cuidado retira el dedo, para introducir los dedos medio y anular por completo, el vaivén es lento, pero Harry ya no aguanta eso. —Louis... más... más rápido.— Ruega, sujetando las blancas sábanas para así impulsarse hacia los dedos de Louis, quién sonríe de lado. —Veo que no soy el único hambriento.— Se burla, haciendo jadear a Harry, aún sigue con la voz ronca.

Lentamente retira los dedos del interior de Harry, quién da un suspiro al sentir esa sensación. —Ábrelo.— Ordena, tirándole un preservativo; Harry lo hace sin quejarse, entonces se lo extiende para verlo colocárselo, se pregunta que por qué incluso así Louis luce tierno, es indescifrable. El mayor ajusta el preservativo para así alinear su glande con el, ahora dilatado, ano del más jóven, quién se encuentra desesperado.

Louis se abre paso lentamente, tan apretado. Entra despacio, respetando el tiempo para que Harry se acostumbre; ya dentro se inclina para besarlo, anhela esos carnosos labios ahora mismo, el beso es lento y, nuevamente, es un intento de seducción por parte de ambos. Entonces Louis se separa de él, alzando ambas piernas del joven y llevándolas a sus hombros, para así comenzar un constante vaivén.

El abdomen de Harry se mueve cual acordeón gracias a las embestidas de Louis, quién podría jurar que nunca sintió algo tan parecido, exquisito. Lo único que vuelve, aún más, loco a Louis son los constantes y grabes gemidos que emite Harry, nadie había pronunciado su nombre de tal forma, y que lo haga él le supone un millón de emociones. Harry siente el constante rose de su próstata, y con cada golpe, siente aún más cerca el orgasmo.

Louis vuelve a bajar hacia la boca de Harry, mentiría si dijera que está desarrollando una peligrosa adicción hacía esos labios tan únicos y salvia tan caliente, sin alejarse demasiado susurra: —Te quiero en cuatro.— Por supuesto se encuentra gimiendo, es una sensación tan buena para él, esas paredes tan rugosas y estrechas, si no tuviera tanta voluntad se hubiera corrido a la primera estocada.

Retira lentamente su miembro de Harry, entonces este se pone en cuatro rápidamente, sintiendo como la mano de Louis recorre desde su espalda baja hasta sus omóplatos, haciendo presión y, prácticamente, obligándolo a apoyar sus antebrazos sobre las sábanas, dejando su culo completamente expuesto, le gusta. Louis acaricia sus muslos suavemente; deja besos, lamidas y secciones por toda su espalda, espalda baja y nalgas, a Harry le encanta.

Entonces, Louis, vuelve a contemplar las marcas en la piel del más jóven, para así volver a alinear su miembro en la entrada del menor, lo penetra de apoco, permitiéndose sentir tal calor, Harry gime lentamente, se siente tan lleno al sentir la pelvis de Louis contra sus nalgas. Ahora el vaivén es más rápido, tanto que la cama cruje repetidamente, Louis no para de jadear mientras que Harry pide más con un muy necesitado —Más, Louis, ahí... ahí... sí, sí, sí.—

Entonces el también comienza a moverse, creando más ruido al chocar sus pieles, Louis no se detiene, mientras lo sujeta fuertemente de las caderas para tirar su cabeza para atrás, lo disfruta demasiado. —Más fuerte Louis, más.— Pide Harry, casi al borde de su propia pequeña muerte. Louis sonríe de lado, haciendo una coleta los largos cabellos de Harry, un —¿Pue...puedo?— Rápido y entrecortado sale de sus labios, Harry asiente desesperadamente, lo quiere todo ahora mismo.

Entonces siente toda la brusquedad que Louis tiene para ofrecerle, y no se contiene más, con unas cuantas penetraciones más se corre con un lento —Louis, Louis, ahí... así, yo...— Y las blancas sábanas se cubren de su esperma caliente, él ya no siente sus piernas, pero aún así se mantiene firme, aún espera que Louis se corra, aún quiere sentir ese choque tan intenso en su próstata.

Luego de algunas penetraciones más Louis entierra sus uñas en las caderas de Harry, mientras se entierra aún más en su cavidad, explotando deliciosamente dentro de él, y el preservativo, claramente. Se queda dentro de Harry un tiempo más, permitiéndole sentir su pulso a través de su miembro.

Sin más, sale de Harry sacándose el preservativo, haciéndole un nudo y metiéndolo de nuevo a su sobre, es ordenado a veces. Entonces observa como Harry se recuesta en la cama, su piel brilla gracias al sudor y su respiración sigue irregular. —Realmente eres hermoso, Harry.— dice mientras se recuesta a su lado, sin dejar de observarlo. Ambos se sonríen por última vez.

—¿Qué hicimos?— Harry es el primero en saltar, pero aún así no despega los ojos de Louis, sería un delito hacerlo. —Bueno, Harry, tuvimos sexo.— Habla obvio, con una sonrisa de lado. —No me refiero a eso, Louis, estás casado.— El menor no puede creer la tranquilidad del contrario, quién se encuentra riendo muy divertido. —Bueno, no creo que a mí mujer le importe con quién me acuesto, Harry; a mi no me importa con quién se acuesta ella.— Se hace el misterioso, sin dejar de sonreír.

Harry frunce el seño, pero supone que son una pareja con mucha confianza para hacer eso, él no podría. —Wow, digo, yo no podría hacer eso sí tuviera pareja, me sentiría inseguro.— Louis le sonríe leve, comprendiendo a Harry. —¿En tu mundo son todos lgbt?— Le pregunta el mayor, riendo, volviendo a confundir a Harry. —¿Eh? No, soy amigo de varias personas hetero, mi mamá es una de ellas ¿a qué te refieres?—Frunce el ceño ¿se está burlando de él?

—¿De cuánto era la posibilidad de que yo, un hombre de veintitres años recientemente casado con un próximo futuro exitoso, quiera estar con un joven de casi diecinueve años?— Harry abre los ojos, como si comprendiera. —A lo que quiero llegar, Harry, mi matrimonio con Celine es arreglado, negocios. Ella es lesbiana.— Louis ríe al terminar de explicar eso, Harry está haciendo una cara muy rara. —Creí que tú madre te lo había dicho, tiene el permiso.—

Harry sigue repasando todo. —Entonces ¿por qué están juntos?— Finalmente pregunta, reincorporándose en la cama. —Porque siempre fuimos ese dúo del chico gay y la chica lesbiana en la escuela, éramos demaciado cliché para cualquiera, pero era divertido. Entonces antes de que el padre de Celine muera, un machista misógino, le dejó toda la herencia a ella, sin conocer su sexualidad, con la condición de que su esposo esté a cargo de la empresa.— El menor se encuentra realmente confundido, es demasiada información.

—Celine no confiaba en nadie más que en mi para ese cargo, así que "nos casamos" antes de la muerte de su padre, dejándome a mi tal cargo, y ahora, que el hombre está muerto, vinimos aquí a hacer todo el papeleo para dejarle la empresa a ella, la verdadera dueña.— Finaliza de explicar, pero fuera de todo lo único que gira en su cabeza es —¿Mi mamá tiene amigos tan jóvenes?— Louis se carcajea, este chico si es divertido.

—Bueno, sí, si eso te dijo tu madre.— Finalmente Harry se tranquiliza, nadie engañó a nadie, nadie hizo nada malo. —Bueno, ¿quieres tomar un baño? Puedo pedir algo de comer antes de ir a dormir.— Se levanta el mayor, agarra los sobres vacíos y camina hacia la basura, desnudo; Harry tira un silbido viéndole el culo ¿cómo no se fijó en eso antes?

—Acepto el baño y la comida, pero creo que mi madre se va a preocupar si no llego a dormir.— También se levanta, para abrazar a Louis por la cintura, aquel cuerpo lo llama. —Creeme, a tu madre no le importará.— Se voltea con una sonrisa de lado, sin dejar que Harry lo suelte, se sienten tan bien quellas grandes manos en su cintura.

᳟᳞᳟᳞᳞

A la mañana siguiente Harry despierta siendo la cuchara pequeña, se voltea para sonreírle a Louis, quién apenas está despertando. —¿Es muy temprano para decirte que me gustaría despertar así más seguido?— La pregunta del hombre lo toma desprevenido, pero aún así sonríe. —Sí, y no me refiero a la hora.— Intenta bromear. —Bien, ve a ducharte, te prometo que esta vez no haremos nada al salir, y te invito a una cita.— Le propone, aún sin moverse de du lugar, abrazándolo con un brazo.

—¿El orden no es al revés, digo, la cita y después esto?— Se ríe, aceptando un beso. —Podemos volver al hotel después de la cita, si a eso te refieres.— Le responde despreocupado, mientras se levanta. —Ya lo veremos, no soy tan fácil en la primera cita.— Es lo último que dice para ir hacia el baño, Louis niega con una sonrisa mientras toma su teléfono.

Lee algunos mensajes, el de Celine en particular llama su atención. “Pasaremos la noche afuera” Bueno, ellos también; sonríe divertido viendo al reloj, son las diez am, eso significa que si se apuran pueden llegar a la casa de Harry y no encontrar nadie allí, eso sería gracioso. Se viste recorriendo la habitación en busca de su ropa, recordando cada suceso de anoche, ¡Oh! Cómo sería un placer repetirlo.

Harry sale del baño unos minutos después, también recorre la habitación por su ropa. Ordenan un poco mientras se conocen más y suben al auto de Louis, es curioso que no lo hayan sacado de allí anoche. —Espero que la cita salga bien, porque realmente me gustas y no quiero arrepentirme.— Comenta Harry sobre el auto, mientras observa a Louis conducir. —¿Cómo es que te gusto en tan poco tiempo?— Se atreve a preguntar Louis.

—¿Poco tiempo? Estas tres semanas literalmente te la pasaste en mi casa, conmigo.— Le recuerda Harry, y es verdad, al no tener nada que hacer cuando Celine visitaba a Anne él se iba con Harry, se conocieron demasiado gracias a eso. —Sí, es verdad, por eso me interesé también en tí.— Le confiesa, mientras voltea a verlo, un joven como Harry cautivaría a cualquiera y no solo por su físico.

El viaje termina frente a la casa de Harry, la cual extrañamente tiene las cortinas cerradas. —¿Qué? Pero si mamá siempre las abre al despertar.— Habla confundido el menor, yendo hacía la puerta de su casa, golpea varias veces. —No está.— Louis le avisa desde atrás, divertido. —Celine tampoco llegó al hotel anoche.— Habla despacio, pero Louis lo corta con su risa. —Eso no lo sabemos, ella obviamente no se queda en la misma habitación que yo.— Claro que no, no tiene porque hacer eso, Harry ríe.

El auto de Anne se estaciona detrás del suyo, ambas mujeres bajan del auto, Louis las mira sonriente. —Hey ¿pasaste la noche fuera, jovencito?— Anne es la primera en hablar, pero su tono es entre severo y divertido. —Al parecer tu también, no tienes ningún derecho de hablar.— Harry le dice, viendo una pequeña marca en el cuello de su madre, marca que instantáneamente le recuerda que él tiene en todo el cuerpo, y está usando un top.

Louis y Celine se lanzan miradas cómplices y divertidas. —Tranquila, Anne, se quedó conmigo en el hotel.— Salta Louis, sin dejar de sonreír; Anne asiente y abre la puerta, el primero en entrar es Harry, corre a su habitación a ponerse un sweeter que le cubra todo, no quiere poner en ninguna situación rara a Louis. Esta vez baja las escaleras lentamente, escuchando como su madre está preparando té.

—¿Cómo les fue anoche?— Pregunta Louis, tomando asiento frente a Celine, quién le lanza una mirada de advertencia. —No hicimos gran cosa, hace mucho no salíamos así.— Anne le contesta sirviendo las tazas, Harry se sienta junto a Louis. —Ma ¿qué es eso en tu cuello?— El chico pregunta, no se va a quedar con la duda, no es que quiera saber que hizo anoche, pero nunca pierde la oportunidad de molestarla.

—Creo que sabes muy bien lo que es, jovencito.— Su madre le contesta, dando a conocer que ponerse un sweeter fue en vano; las visitas ríen mientras Harry se pone colorado. —Bueno, no veo otra oportunidad mejor, An, debes decirle a tu hijo, es mejor a que se entere de otra forma, o por Louis.— El nombrado se atora con su té ¿ella lo cree capaz de eso? —¿Decirme qué?— Baja su taza, realmente intrigado por la noticia.

—Sé que esto va a ser muy fuerte de asimilar, ya que son tres noticias en una, cariño, pero...- —Celine es lesbiana, y no está casada con Louis, sí, ya conozco dos noticias.— La interrumpe él, Louis alza los hombros a dirección de Celine, quién lo observa con los ojos fruncidos, pero después de todo entiende porque se lo dijo; Anne ríe. —Corazón, solo conoces una noticia, pero está bien, así se me hace más fácil decirte.—

Hay una pequeña tensión en el aire, Celine apoya su mano en la pierna de Anne, dándole aliento. —Veras, Celine y yo nos conocimos en la universidad, y, bueno, comenzamos a salir, luego de eso terminamos por algunos asuntos y yo conocí a tu papá, entonces también terminamos con él y bueno, hace un tiempo volví a salir con Celine.— El rostro de Harry es inigualable, Louis no puede evitar soltar una carcajada; ambas mujeres lo miran mal. —Entoces si ustedes están saliendo no importa que tenga una cita con Louis.— Concluye viendo sus dedos, como si contara algo.

—¿Eso es lo único que te importa?— Anne pregunta divertida y aliviada a la vez. —Sí, no me importa con quién estés, ma, si me aceptaste como yo soy ¿por qué no lo haría yo? Sería realmente absurdo, lo importante es que seas feliz.— Anne se siente orgullosa de su hijo, es un gran chico. —Muy bien, pero regresa a casa antes de las dos, mañana tienes que organizar todo para tu vuelta a clases.— Su madre habla sobre la cita, y Harry recuerda que las vacaciones de pascua están por terminar.

᳟᳞᳟᳞᳞

Harry se encuentra sentando en el césped con Niall, su amigo, esperando a que Louis lo pase a buscar. —Entonces ¿tu madre es novia de la mejor amiga de Louis?— Intenta comprender Niall, viendo como Liam y Zayn se acercan a ellos, para sentarse junto a ellos. –¿Y ambos tienen veintitrés años?— Harry asiente, viendo como Zayn y Liam se ríen de Niall. —Si que le haces honor al dicho "las rubias son tontas", Ni, Harry lo explicó ayer.— Se burla Zayn.

—No te rías, que a tí te cuesta dividir ¡en secundaria!— Lo reprende Liam, mirándolo con una ceja alzada. —A todos les cuesta.— Se defiende, alzando sus hombros, una bocina se hace paresente. —Ahí llegó tu sugar.— Avisa entre risas Niall, señalando al joven hombre dentro del auto. —No es mi sugar daddy.— Se queja Harry, en vano, al ver como Louis baja del auto con un lindo ramo de múltiples flores, y para colmo, está usando traje y lentes de sol; Harry se sonroja.

Pero de vergüenza ¿quien se cree que es para venir a buscarlo así? Se supone que irían al Mc'Donalds, la gente no se viste así para ir a un restaurant de comida rápida. El mayor camina despreocupado, ageno a todas las miradas dirgídas a él, y es que el solo tiene en mente al rizado. —Hey.— Lo saluda al estar frente a él, entregándole el ramo. —Sé que dije que iríamos por ahí, pero con Celine terminamos de firmar los papeles y bueno, oficialmente estamos divorciados así que queríamos ir a celebrar.—

Los amigos de Harry abren los ojos ¿divorcio? Pero si Harry no les dijo nada de que Louis estaba casado. —¿Mi mamá irá?— Sus amigos fruncen aún más el ceño. —Sí, ella y Celine nos están esperando.— Entonces el joven se despide de sus amigos, teniendo que prometerles que les contará la historia "completa" al día siguiente, ambos jóvenes se van tomados de la mano. Al subir al auto lo primero que Louis hace es besar a Harry, un beso cálido, de bienvenida. —¿Cómo te fue en tus clases hoy?— Le pregunta, verdaderamente interesado, lo que daría por volver a la secundaria, la universidad es complicada.

Entonces así se pasan todo el viaje, hablando de cualquier cosa y quejándose de cualquier otra, como si se conocieran de toda la vida; pero si hablamos de vidas, ambos chicos planean conocerse para el resto de las suyas.


End file.
